¿sin compromiso?
by Iloveyaoiemi
Summary: Despues de haberse suspendido una fiesta a la que los chicos ivan, decidieron jugar un juego no muy sano en realidad que terminara metiendo en problemas a cierto pelirrojo (si ya han leído esta capitulo, es porque lo subi hace tiempo en una cuenta de amor yaoi) la continuare aqui espero y les guste... avertencia: mucho lemon y material explicito...


Los chicos se encontraban en casa de Stan ya que la fiesta a la que iban se había suspendido, decidieron ir a la casa de Stan ya que sus padres y su hermana no estarían…

-y ahora que hacemos…- pregunto Kenny mientras se dedicaba a acosar a Butters

-¿Por qué no jugamos algo?- dijo Butters

-¿Cómo qué?- pregunto Clyde

-que tal 7 minutos en el paraíso…- dijo maliciosamente Kenny

-idiota todos aquí somos hombres- se quejo sonrojado Kyle

-y eso que…- dijo seductoramente Craig en el oído del pelirrojo…

-¡ah!- grito asustado-nervioso el de ojos verdes…-Fue…fuera Craig…- logro articular rojo como un tomate….

-no quiero…- dijo pasando una mano por la espalda del pelirrojo…

-¡ah Craig!- grito sonrojado Kyle

-ya basta déjalo en paz de una buena vez…- dijo enojado-celoso Stan…

-tu déjalo Kyle prefiere estar conmigo…- dijo Craig sacando un cigarro de su bolsillo y encendiéndolo…

-mentira Kyle me prefiere a mi…- dijo Stan picado

-preguntémosle a él…- dijo Craig mientras soltaba el humo y ponía una sonrisa seductora dirigida hacia el pelirrojo…- ¿a quién prefieres?- pregunto

-Yo…yo…pues…- "dios es que los dos son tan sexi… un momento Stan es mi mejor amigo, bueno Craig no, espera en que pienso somos hombres" pensaba Kyle…

-basta los dos ya dejen a Kyle y empecemos a jugar - dijo un recién llegado Damián

-Damián gracias…-dijo Kyle

-bueno juguemos…- dijo Kenny

Los chicos hicieron un círculo y tomaron una botella haciéndola girar para ver que pareja iba a entrar primero en el armario…

Kyle sudaba frio y se sentía muy nervioso mirando atentamente como la botella giraba…

- "vamos Kyle no creo que tengas tan mala suerte como para que te toque entrar ahí 7 minutos con Craig o Stan un momento ¿desde cuando Stan se había vuelto un peligro?"- pensó Kyle mirando horrorizado como la botella se detenía en el, asustado miro el otro extremo de la botella para encontrarse con la satisfactoria sonrisa de Craig Tucker…

Se pudo escuchar un gruñido por parte del moreno del pompón rojo…

-bueno Kyle entremos juntos…- dijo maliciosamente Craig agarrando al de cabellos rojos y arrastrándolo-literalmente- al armario para entrar y luego cerrar la puerta…

-esto está muy chico…- dejo salir el de ojos verdes sonrojado al sentir a Craig tan cerca…

-Kyle eres tan lindo…- dijo Craig ignorando lo que el chico avía dicho…

-¿Por qué me acosas?- pregunto el de ojos verdes…

-si te soy sincero hace mucho que estoy enamorado de ti pero me daba tanto miedo admitirlo he intente odiarte pero cada día me enamoraba mas de ti, además solo era un niño y ahora que tengo 17 años decidí conquistarte…

-Craig…-

-diablos que tanto hacen…-dijo un celoso Stan…

-solo llevan 2 minutos hay cálmate Stan…- dijo Kenny…

-yo…- fue interrumpido ya que el moreno puso un dedo en los labios del pelirrojo…

-Shuuu….no digas nada, solo cúmpleme una de mis tantas fantasías contigo…- dijo Craig rozando sus labios…

-¿conmigo, qué fantasía…?-pregunto Kyle sonrojado le gustaba estar cerca de Craig...

-¿puedo besarte…?-pregunto Craig apegando mas su cuerpo con el Kyle y posando una mano las caderas de este…

-¿Qué más da?-dijo para felicidad del moreno Kyle mientras cerraba los ojos esperando…

Craig sonrió y poso suavemente sus labios sobre los de Kyle deleitándose por los suaves que eran, curioso por probar mas paso su lengua por los labios del pelirrojo pidiendo permiso para que su lengua entrara, Kyle abrió la boca un poco concediéndole el paso a la húmeda lengua de Craig, pronto este empezó a degustar la cavidad vocal de este haciendo temblar al menor y soltar un gemido entre el beso, luego Kyle tímidamente empezó a acariciar la lengua del contrario empezando una épica lucha de lenguas donde ninguno de los dos se rendían, pero como todo empieza todo acaba y Craig maldijo al oxigeno en ese momento, sin querer se separaron dejando un hilo de saliva entre ambos, mientras que esto respiraban agitadamente…

-¿Qué…tal?- logro preguntar Craig…

-el…mejor…beso…que…me…han…dado….- logro decir sonrojado Kyle…

-eso me hace muy feliz tu besas muy bien…- dijo ya calmado el moreno

-gracias…- dijo Kyle

-¿quieres otro aun no quedan unos minutos?- pregunto Craig acercándose nuevamente a Kyle…-

-¿sin compromiso…?-pregunto Kyle pasando sus brazos por detrás del cuello del moreno…

-eso depende de ti, no me eches la culpa si luego terminas enamorado de mi…- dijo maliciosamente Craig mientras lo tomaba de las caderas…

-eso veremos…- dijo lanzándose a los labios del moreno empezando otra lucha de lenguas…

-listo ya pasaron 7 minutos…- dijo feliz Damián mirando el reloj…

-bueno iré a sacarlos…- dijo Kenny

Kyle dejo salir otro gemido al sentir como Craig apretaba sus nalgas y lo apretaba mas contra el sintiendo el erecto miembro del moreno…

-Craig… ¡ah!...- gimió Kyle a sentir como Craig frotaba su miembro con el del- aun con ropa…-

-Kyle… - dijo Craig sintiendo como Kyle tenía una erección también…

-Craig… ah…que rico…- dijo el de ojos verdes…

-sí, se siente muy bien…- dijo Craig…

-ya chicos pueden salir…- se escucho la voz de Kenny

-diablos…- dijo Craig mientras empezaba a frotar más rápido y fuerte…

-Craig…detente…ah….- decía Kyle…

-no pienso detenerme ahora…- dijo Craig sintiendo el orgasmo cerca…

-mmm…ah…ah…- gemía Kyle también sintiendo el orgasmo cerca…

-chicos ya pueden salir…- dijo Kenny nuevamente

-mmm…Kyle ya casi…- dijo Craig…

-ha…ya me vengo…- dijo Kyle para luego sentir un liquido viscoso recorrer sus pantalones…

-yo…también…- dijo Craig teniendo un delicioso orgasmo pasándole igual que al pelirrojo…

-¿crees que se note?- pregunto "preocupado" Craig al ver sus pantalones…

-¿Qué?- Kyle observo sus pantalones- ¡diablos…!

-¡Chicos ya pueden salir!- dijo ahora la voz de Stan…

El pelirrojo vio con horror a Craig… ¿y ahora como salían de ahí?...

Continuara…


End file.
